List of programs broadcast by Sonshine Media Network International
This is a list of programs currently and previously aired on SMNI Channel 39. Current programming * A Day in the life of the Appointed Son of God - short on-trip segment on Give Us This Day; features the activities of Pastor Apollo * ACQ Classics - Timeless messages of the Appointed Son. * Amplify Your Life - SMNI News Channel's business program hosted by Migz dela Rosa * Daily Dose of David Axel - nightly short segment on Give Us This Day with the Children's Joy Foundation kids * Give Us This Day (2003–present) - a nightly show featuring fellowship with the Appointed Son of God, Pastor Apollo C. Quiboloy, singing and sharing of victory reports from viewers and Kingdom citizens around the world * Gospel of the Kingdom' - a daily preaching program of Pastor Quiboloy featuring The King is Coming Tours from around the world (also aired on KCNS, KIKU-TV, KSCI-TV, WSKY, Canada Hope TV and Joytv) * Highest Praise – music videos featuring Kingdom Original Music by the Kingdom Musicians * Kingdom Upclose - recent church happenings, including the activities of Pastor Quiboloy * Mindanao Karon - a one-hour Saturday morning news and commentary program, hosted by Boy B'laan, aired in the Teleradyo format, simulcasting from DXRD 711 kHz Davao City * Newsline World (2006, 2011–present) (formerly Newsline) - SMNI's English late night newscast, aired live every 10pm. * SMNI Newsblast (2016) - SMNI News Channel's primetime news program in Filipino language * SMNI Newsbreak (2016) - SMNI News Channel's hourly news updates in Filipino language * Powerline (1995–present) - a one-and-a-half-hour Filipino-language program of Pastor Quiboloy, where he discusses religious issues and answers queries * Quiet Moments – an hour of instrumental praise and worship combined with scenic views from the Garden of Eden Restored * Sonshine Kiddie Co. - the newest children's program, which teaches good values * Sounds of Worship (1997) - this program airs the live Thanksgiving and worship presentation held in Davao City and different parts of the world * The Passion of the Christ - airs during Holy Week only (also aired on 5 for the Filipino dubbed and censored version) * Usaping Bayan (2016) – SMNI News Channel's morning current affairs program hosted by veteran broadcaster Mike Abe. Specials * Christmas from the Heart (2003–present) - a Christmas program produced for the benefit of the Children's Joy Foundation, whose goal is "To Feed, To Clothe, and To Send to School Millions of Children in the Philippines" * Straight from the Heart Upcoming * Sonshine Sports TV Previous * Batang Kaharian (lit. Kingdom Child) – a 30-minute religious education program for children sponsored by the Children's Joy Foundation * Daily Light – an hour of instrumental praise and worship combined with scenic views * Eagle's Eye * Generation K - a youth-oriented program produced in cooperation with the Keepers Club International * I Am the Way – a 30-minute program of discussion of the Kingdom Doctrines based on the preaching of Pastor Quiboloy * International Hour - a program that features bible studies and preachings in foreign languages, done by the Kingdom's world ambassadors * Newsline Mindanao - SMNI's news program for Visayas/Mindanao edition (ironically, although the newscast's main language is Bisaya, it is the network's flagship newscast * News@12 - a 15-minute daily news program * SMNI Election Watch (May 9 10, 2016) * State of the Nation Address Coverage (2013–present) * The Hour of Truth - 90-minute religious program * The Weekender World - Sonshine TV's 30-minute weekend news program * Walk with the Son – a 60-minute program that features testimonies, "victory reports" and life stories * Way Ahead - a 30-minute youth-oriented program